


Do What Makes You Happy

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: Just a little #Shandrea oneshot, it's been a while and I was in the mood so...enjoy.





	Do What Makes You Happy

I thought I’d start a new Shandrea one, I was in the mood, just a one shot.  
…  
Do What Makes You Happy  
Sharon/Andrea  
…  
Sharon Raydor wasn’t a fool, not by any means. There was nothing that got past her, she was always more than aware of every little thing going on around her. Sitting across from her in her office was the one and only DDA Andrea Hobbs, the two women were going over the final reports Andrea would need regarding Sharon’s latest murder investigation.  
“So she’s more than willing to take the stand when we need her yes?” Andrea asked, looking over at Sharon.  
“She’s more than ready Andrea, the pain that man put her through, I’m just hoping the jury will see what she’s had to deal with.”  
“She still killed someone.”  
“Andrea, that man used her as a punching bag on a regular basis, huts her daughter and nearly killed her son with the force of his hand.”  
Andrea closed her eyes tightly before looking back up at Sharon, seeing the shock on Sharon’s face.  
“You’re right, I’m sorry.”  
Sharon closed the file and put it to the side before taking off her glasses, pinching the bridge of her nose before putting her glasses back on and looking over at Andrea with concern.  
“I know things have been a little hectic lately but…are you doing okay?”  
Andrea looked back at her with surprise at the question.  
“Why do you ask?”  
“I’m not sure, it’s just lately you’ve seemed…distant.”  
“Oh, sorry.”  
“No, no Andrea don’t apologise. I was just concerned, is everything okay.”  
Andrea thought about telling her everything she’d been bottling up for far too long, it was on the tip of her tongue to just come right out with it and confess her undying love for the other woman but she stopped herself.  
“You know what, everything is fine…it’s just been extremely busy at work, that’s all.”  
You’re sure?”  
Andrea hesitated for a moment before nodding her head.  
“Yup, absolutely. Listen, it’s late, I should go. Lots of paperwork to get caught up on so…yeah, I’m gonna go.”  
Sharon watched the younger woman get to her feet before gathering her belongings and heading to the door, stopping to turn back for a moment.  
“Thank you Sharon…for your concern, I appreciate it.”  
“Well that’s what friends are for.”  
Andrea’s smile faded at the word “friend” as she turned the door handle  
“Right, friends.”  
Sharon got to her feet, coming over to Andrea, now more worried than ever. She placed her hand on Andrea’s arm, pleading with the other woman to open up to her.  
“Andrea, why do I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me here.”  
“There’s nothing.”  
“Really? I’m not sure I believe that.”  
“Sharon I’m fine, I promise. Look, I really have to go. We’ll talk soon.”  
Andrea removed herself from Sharon’s grasp and left the office, Sharon standing with her arms folded as she watched her friend walk away.  
…  
Just a little before 9pm, Sharon was still at her desk, reading and re-reading the same three lines she’s been staring at for the last hour, she ran a hand through her hair when she heard the knock at her door to see Lieutenant Provenza walking in to the room.  
“Louie, what can I do for you.”  
“I just came back to grab my wallet, I left it in the desk, I’m taking Patrice out for dinner.”  
“Sound lovely, tell her I said hi.”  
“What are you still doing here, it’s late. We’ve no new case…have we?”  
Sharon picked up the slight panic in his voice when she looked over at him.  
“Relax Lieutenant, I’m just catching up on some reports that’s all.”  
“Surely you can do them tomorrow, go home.”  
“I know I just…needed some space to think.”  
Louie closed the door and came over to the desk, looking down at his boss and now good friend.  
“What’s going with you.”  
“It’s nothing really, I was just thinking.”  
“About?”  
Sharon was in two minds whether or not to confide in him, he wasn’t the best person to go too when it came to personal problems but as he was the only one around she decided what the hell.  
“I’m worried…about Andrea.”  
“Hobbs, what the hell for?”  
“Because she’s my friend and lately she’s been…oh I don’t know, off with me.”  
“Have you had a falling out or something?”  
“No, that’s just it, we haven’t argued about anything lately. We went out for drinks a few weeks ago and I told her about my relationship with Andy ending and that I thought it would be a long time before I could trust anyone else again and since then she’s been…odd.”  
“Oh…right.”  
Sharon could see by the look on Provenza’s face that he knew something, something he hadn’t mentioned.  
“Louie, what is it?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Louie…if you know what it is that’s going on with Andrea then I suggest you tell me now.”  
“All due respect Sharon, I don’t think it’s my place to say.”  
“To say what?”  
“I can’t.”  
“Well Andrea won’t tell me anything and if you don’t then how on earth am I supposed to help her. You have to give me something.”  
“I might not even be right about this.”  
“About what? What is going on.”  
“It’s just something I’ve noticed whenever Hobbs is around you that’s all.”  
“Well go on.”  
“I could be way off on this.”  
“Tell me Lieutenant?”  
Provenza had begun to wish he’d never came back to get his wallet, why the hell did he have to suggest dinner out.  
“Louie I…”  
“I think she likes you.” He answered quickly.  
Sharon’s eyes went wide at his response to her question, looking for any signs on his face that he was playing a joke on her.  
“What?”  
“You heard me, I’m not repeating it.”  
“Why on earth would you think Andrea liked me…that way.”  
“Am I really the only one who’s noticed this, because to me it’s been obvious.”  
“Did she say anything to you?”  
“Hobbs, yeah, she confides in me all the time.”  
“I could really do without the sarcasm right now Lieutenant.”  
“The way she looks at you, talks about you. That woman’s face lights up whenever you’re around. Not to mention her face when you and Flynn first announced you were together. She looked, heartbroken.”  
Sharon got up from her seat and began pacing behind her desk as Provenza looked on.  
“I don’t…how could I not have seen this, noticed any signs.”  
“Why would you, you were with Flynn, you were happy.”  
“Were being right.”  
“Look, I could be wrong, I mean what the hell do I know about relationships. I don’t think Patrice knows what she’s getting herself in too.”  
“She knows, trust me. She loves you and I know the feeling is more than mutual.”  
“Thank you Captain.”  
“No, thank you. You’ve certainly given me a lot to think about.”  
“Well, I should go. Patrice will be wondering where I am.”  
As Provenza made his way to the door he hesitated.  
“You eh…won’t tell Hobbs it was me that told you, will you?”  
“Anyone would think you were scared of her.”  
“She has her moments.”  
“Don’t worry Lieutenant, my lips are sealed.”  
“Have a good night Captain.”  
“Enjoy your dinner, say hi to Patrice for me.”  
“Will do.”  
Sharon let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding as the door closed behind Provenza, her mind drifting to Andrea and all the things Provenza had told her.  
“How could I not notice.” She said to herself.  
…  
Andrea poured herself another glass of red wine before going over to her ipod and pressing play before sitting down on the sofa, taking a long drink of the wine. She leaned back in to the cushions, closing her eyes, erasing the awful day she’d had. She heard the knock on her front door, her eyes opening as she let out a long sigh.  
“Can’t a woman get a minutes peace.” she groaned as she make her way over to the door.  
“WHAT…”  
Andrea opened the door, a little more anger in her voice than she’d meant too to see Sharon standing on the other side.  
“Sharon?”  
“Hi, I’m sorry for not calling first but I…”  
“No, no come on in.”  
Andrea stepped aside, allowing Sharon to enter before closing the door behind the older woman.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so abrupt there, I just wasn’t expecting anyone tonight.”  
“I know I’m sorry. I didn’t really plan on coming over but…”  
“So why did you?”  
“Can we talk.”  
“That’s what we are doing.”  
“Can we sit down?”  
“Sure, wine?”  
“Please.”  
Sharon took a seat on the sofa and watched as Andrea poured her a glass of wine, she gave a smile to herself as she watched Andrea closely, who was dressed in black jeans and a light blue jumper, her blonde hair tucked behind her ears as she turned and passed Sharon her wine.  
“Thank you.”  
Andrea sat down, leaving enough space between them so as not to make Sharon uncomfortable. Sharon noticed the distance from Andrea right away as she looked up at the other woman to see her looking sad.  
“Andrea, talk to me.”  
“I already told you, I’m fine. You really didn’t need to come over.”  
“I think I did…you know when Andy and I got together it never really occurred to me until now just how unhappy you seemed with the news.”  
“What, no I…”  
“Andrea, I know you weren’t….and now I know why.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I…you have to understand this is hard for me to say, to talk about. It’s not something I’ve really had to deal with before.”  
“Sharon, you’ve lost me completely.”  
“I know Andrea.”  
“You know what?” Andrea asked, confused.  
Sharon took a deep breath and a quick gulp of her wine before she continued.  
“I know about your feelings…for me.”  
Andrea sat frozen at Sharon’s words, wishing the ground would just swallow her up there and then, she tried to look anywhere but at Sharon, the fear of seeing rejection in Sharon’s eyes. Sharon reached over, her hand coming over to cover Andrea’s. Sharon was startled when Andrea suddenly got to her feet, and began walking back and forth in front of Sharon.  
“I’m sorry but I…who told you?”  
“Does it matter.”  
“Well yeah, I think it does, so that I can kill them. They had no right and who the hell even knew how I felt. I’ve never told anyone except…Fritz told you, I’ll kill him.”  
Sharon quickly put down her wine glass on the table before getting up and coming over to Andrea.  
“Agent Howard knows?”  
“You mean it wasn’t him, he was the only one I told. Oh god this is so messed up, I’m sorry Sharon, you can just forget you ever heard anything okay. I didn’t expect you to feel the same way and I’m so sorry you had to hear it, especially from someone that I didn’t even know knew and I…”  
“Andrea…honey calm down.”  
Andrea was beginning to panic, tensing a little when Sharon held her face in her hands.  
“It’s okay Andrea, I’m not angry.”  
“Just disgusted I imagine?”  
“Why would you say that, you think I have a problem with gay people…because I don’t.”  
“I know that, I mean Rusty…”  
“There you go, so…”  
“But it’s just not you…and I know that, which was why I never mentioned it. I’m sorry you had too…”  
“Stop apologising, you don’t have to be sorry for anything. I am flattered, really I am.”  
“Oh god, look maybe you should just go and pretend none of this ever happened, I don’t want things to be weird between us, though I think that ship may have sailed.”  
“Would you stop and just listen to me, please.”  
Andrea was aware that Sharon was still holding her face in her warm hands, the smell of Sharon’s hand cream filling her senses…apricot.  
“I’m not saying it wasn’t a shock when Louie told me but…”  
“Provenza….how the hell…”  
“But..it all finally made sense to me. The reasons why you never seemed overly happy about my relationship with Andy. Why didn’t you ever tell me how you felt, things might have been different long before now if you’d just said something.”  
“I suppose I just was afraid of losing you as a friend, I’d rather have your friendship than nothing at all.”  
“You know I love you Andrea, you’re a wonderful friend and I…”  
“God that word friend again…”  
“What I was about to say if you’ll let me finish, is that I’m not sure this will work out but I’d like to try.”   
Andrea looked in to Sharon’s eyes, seeing the smile on the older woman’s face.  
“What…you’re willing to try?”  
“If you’ll have me.”  
“If I…god I could kiss you right now!”  
“Well you’re very welcome to do that.”  
Andrea let out a nervous laugh as Sharon’s hands fell to Andrea’s hips as Andrea finally took the next step, leaning in to Sharon, her arms going around her waist as she gave her the kiss she’s longed to give her for a while.  
….  
-Fin


End file.
